All The Small Things: The Best Damn Thing
by Frankie Samuel Li
Summary: Goku finally tell "some people " that he's gay....but it was just Bulma..How will Vegeta react when he has to wear a wedding dress? .....And will Chi-chi just get her ass whooped! ANd It's the Return of the gay Mc.Donald's man!
1. Nostalgia

**_Sorry dear reader that you had to wait soooooo long...don't wory I'm here!_**

**_I'm sorry for my spelling in all my fan fiction...my spell check is on crack and I've been on an uber amount of bussiness trips...im only 16 ya kno!_**

**_She_** look at him with such concern and hold him close.

"I'm here...tell me all..."

The young prince sniffled and explained, "Well...its true that male Saiyans can get pregnant...this is true...because ..." he looked down in shame once more, "There are only but so much females and males been had the potenital to do it...but since our population dropped since Frieza took control and what not we had to to keep our race alive...so if I do get pregnant especailly at my age...I could die...I'm only fourteen...and I'm still a cub...I can't go through with this...my birthday is next week...I can't take this already...I hope it's a miscarrage!

* * *

As the weeks continue to roll past the prince began to stay in his room and the remarkably fine figure began to morph!

As he mother walked in he bean to sob once more. 

"Hisuki...you want any--"

Her mouth was fully ajar when she saw his 5 month old figure

**((On Vegeta they have five months and its nine months on earth))**

"Honey...you want anythin?"

"No." he said with such a stern voice.

"You need to eat...for the baby..."

"No." He said that powerful word once more.

"If you don't eat it can make you die along with the baby!"

"So." The prince rolled about in the covers and tried to block his mother's words.

"Ma! I can't take it!"

As the young saiyan screamed as his father strutted in.

The king was astounded by his son's new appearence.

"WHAT HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Roared the king.

Vegeta was befuddled after his father's excitement was clear.

"Why did you do this to our son Vegeta! WHY!"

The king picked up his wife by the neck like a rag doll.

"Flenora...don't you DARE raise your voice at me again!"

Flenora snagged free from his grip.

"Don't you DARE hold a Hydrian woman like that again!"

That was the last straw for the king! He dragged her down the stairway and threw her over the rail.

Her scream was cut shourt due to a rod puncturing her heart on the table.

The king looked down in with such pitty on the woman.

"Kia!" Howled the king. 

"Yes father?" A smile stretched acrossed his face as he looked over the rail.

"Tell the servants to clean up the mess before the ball."

"Yes father!" Kia said with such enthusiasm.

Vegeta rolled out of bed and walked carefully to the hall and to notice that his mother is no where in sight.

"F..father...where's mother?"

"Died!" He said with such confidence.

"Huh--What are you--"

"I killed her."

The young prince dropped to his knees as he crawled over to see.

"Ma...ma...ma ma...I know you're not--"

"Quit the whinning...she was Hydrian and I found out she was a gypsy...I don't like thoses..." The king walked off as if nothing ever happened.

"Daddy WHY!" 

A force shifted from in front to in the back of Hisuki.

"Listen...now what Flenore's out the way...things are gonna change for the better!...So get use to it!"

He couldn't bare it...the fact that his own father killed his mother!

The young prince ran into his room and cried to his heart's contempt.

An hour later, his twin Hidan walked past his room and hear a sobbing noise.

"Hisuki...I got you something...I just got back from planet Dianm. [1

"Go...GO AWAY!"

Hidan perferred not to listen a walked right in.[2

"Oh my fucking gawd! Hisuki!"

"What! Yes! I know I'm pregnant!"

"Who?"

"Dad..."

"You too?"

At that very moment as Hisuki sat down he felt the feeling in his lower body.

"Ugh!...that dosen't feel good..."

"What..."

"Feels like Imma bout to shit out babrwire."

" o,0 Ew!"

Hidan rubbed his stomach in small circles.

"Why are you doing this!" Demanded Hisuki.

"Daddy did the same thing to me...but I gave it away...There was no way Imma take care of it ...so how many months..."

"I'm in my last..."

"Wow...!"

Hisuki fell to the floor and screaming in pain as the "barbwires" began to move close to his outside he felt as if he was going to be ripped into two!

He passed out from the constant pain.

Shuttered in his Hidan's lap.

"It's ok...it was the opening."

"Opening?"

"Yeah...your body made an opening so the baby can come out...you thought it was gonna come out of your dick?"

"Yeah."

Hidan raised his eyebrow, "Good luck with that!"

Hidan felt another pain in his body as he let out a howl.

"I...I...I...I think it's tha baby!"

He curled into a ball and screamed in pain. Hidan tried to soothe him so he can at least get him to help deliver his own baby.

The suspence began to drive them insane. 

Finally the heart pacing moment came to a halt when the wimpering of and infant echoed throughout the room.

Hisuki looked foward slowly and saw a small saiyan cub. As soon as their eyes met, this emotional occasion brought Hisuki to tears.

"She's...beautiful!"

Hidan smiled and held his brother.

"You still want the baby ya?"

"Yeah..." He said with a soft smile.

* * *

The next day the young prince was playing and entertaining the new member of the family.

"I gotta a name to for!" he yipped with such delight.

The baby cooed and looked

"Flenora...just like granma" He smiled and kissed the infants head.

Meanwhile, as the king walked down the halls of his beautiful and elaborate palace he head giggling of an infant's voice.

"What the hell...?" He didn't seem to remeber that he impregnated his son, or noticed that it wasn't a miscarrage.

He shuffled to Hisuki's room and walked in.

"Hisuki!"

"Ye...Yes father.." he began to feel lump in his throat as his father's eyes pierced his soft gentle heart.

"Can I see the baby?  
He hesitated and passed the small saiyan cub to him

"I'll be back..." said the king in a low gentle voice 

Vegeta knew what was to come so he didn't respond.

After that...little Flenora was never heard from again...[3

* * *

[1 Diamn was me puttin it in a ghetto way saying DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNN couldn't think of a good planet name so yeah ' !

[2 Poor Hisuki need a Dianm lock (lol diam)

[3 I'll admit the ending was typed fucked up...but I need to get back to the present now cuz I'm low on ideas and I hate suggesting stuff-ises


	2. It's Funny

I dropped to the floor and burst into tears. There was more than that...but I couldn't ...it was too painful to even go on...I felt a warm body upon mine I looked up and I saw Goku.

"It's ok Geta...no need to worry on the past..."

"But..."

"That's what you told me..." He said with that soft warm smile.

I kissed him in front of Goten...not even a care in the world brung me to stop the urge.

I felt like something was gonna start...something new and beatiful.

Goten walked into "his room" and closed the door there was an eerie silence comming from there...I stopped and walked.

"Goten??"

There was a drag with his response

"...yeah?"

Since it was my house I took it upon myself to open the door...and plus I was worried. As I look into the dark room I could see him under the sheets and I could smell fresh blood like a deep cut. I sat next to him as Goku followed, "Geta...why did you--"

I yanked the sheets off and saw just what I thought it was.

"**_SO_** is that the way you cope with you life...your just as emo as I am."

Goten turned his face into the bed as if he wanted to suffacted hiself. I yoked his up.

"You shouldn't do this!! I got over it a at you age...if I had done it for a while longer...I would of died from massive blood loss! STOP IT OK!!"

I began to think to myself...I've never gotten this stern...even with Trunks nor Bulla...it's type funnyyou know??


	3. Busted!

**(( )) = Author**

**( ) = Vegeta**

**ok?**

The next day I woke up, I felt tight and compress between two other beings. I squirmed myself out the the small space to find that I feel asleep with Goten and Goku.

**((AND NOTHING SEXUAL U BUMS!!))**

I felt warm and tinglely...Goku's face...the way the light hit it seem to make him see like a nymph (I love them ) that was suppose to be in my imagination.

I smiled, kissed him on the cheek before I woke up.

"Goku..."

"...Goku??..."

"GOKU WAKE UP!!"

I yoked him from the bed and saw him dagle in my grasp like wind chime.

"You...said somthing Geta??"

I hissed and reminded him once more to get his stuff ready for the long day tommorrow...he was finally getting divorced.

* * *

OK this is from omniphiscent view...narration ok?

* * *

As Goku departed from Vegeta's appartment and onto his old house he caught a bad ensation in his gut. He stopped in mid air and held himself...

"I have a feeling that I'm gonna get mad...I always do when this happens."

As he got in fron of his door he smelt a froigen scent beside Chichi's

He opened the door with caution and walked him.

He heard distant moans as he ventured about.

The noise seemed to aplify as he got up the stairs.

Alast, He opened up the door to find Chi-chi with another man.

"**_So_**...this is what I get for being faithful?!"

"Gok--"

"No...no need for it now!! It seems you gotten prepared like you knew I was gonna divorce you years ago...And who is you koi if I may ask?"

The man seem to have no sham introducing himself as if the were friends.

"My name is Aj-ari...and I am sorry that we had to be aquanted like this...my dears apoloiges...and she never told me that you were together but--"

"Oh--Ho!! You**_ tell a honest man like this you're not married?!_** ...if I have no respect for woman **I would of beaten you senseless by now**...and you have the nerve to call me a cheater--well since this convo is out here...I might as well tell you...I'm gay ...I had the worst se with you and I'm suprised I didn't tell you before...you're sooooo lucky that I was gullible as a child...man oh man the look on your face if the gang was here would to see it ...this is so not...becoming Chi-chi dear..."

At this moment Goku began not to care what he was saying but the word beated into Chi-chi like the worst slap to the face.

"And do you wanna answer something for me ...cuz I am really confused...and so is my koi...VEGETA!!...**If Goten's not my son...what made you go to the extreme to make him look like me as a kid...because...Gohan even said that...he came out with reddish-black hair and a fox tail**...like this man here...this is just tooo amusing...sometimes I onder what you did while I was in Other world...I mean...after Gohan we bearly fucked...I wonder why--oh I remeber-- you cheated on me...I wasn't the right one for you from the get-go you're suppose to tell me...now I wonder did I get something...this is just too funny...I just came over here to tell you that our court date is today...and tsk you're sbowing me that you're going to loose Goten fair and square...and it's his child tsk...wow..."

Goku left out as if he wasn't suprised, her was even suprised himself that her held back and talked professionally like he was in a political debate.

...After the whole who-ha! about Goku & Chi-hi in the court room for Goten

Vegeta pulled up to the curb just as they began to walked out. Vegeta fixed his eyes on Goku's pissed off expression.

"Goku honey you --"

"I won!!"

"Really?!"

* * *

Back to Vegeta's point of View

* * *

"I looked back to Goten to see him with a smile on his face and blushing as if he was naked..."

"Dad..."

Goku looked back with concern from the tone that Goten projected.

"...I dont't feel right..."

"What do you mean...i you wanna go with you mum that--"

"I mean about me...my body feel tingly...Ilike I have something vibrating in me...and my body's--"

Goten leaned over and vommited all over my new leather seats...which I just got them clean before they got in... (damn!!)

Goku pulled his son our and let him grasped some fresh air while we were on this god foresaken highway in the freakin summer while I'm dress like a emo person in the Sahara dessert. I wasn't planning to leave the house nor car anytime soon...the rut was a week away and I was awfly lazy in the summer until then...sad to say during the rut I would creep and fuck with a Hydrian male.

As we enteredthe my apartment I turned the lights off and the AC on, stripped till I got to my birthday suit and plopped on the couch watching Nickloden.

(We're all men shut up!)

"I'm...sorry for your car Vegeta, I worried myself sick!" Goten pleaded for me not to get mad.

"And you're telling me this because??"

"I feel bad!"

"BOY! Imma make **yo balls** feel bad if you don't get you sorry--"

"Vegeta!!'

"Sorry hun..." I relly wnaed to get Goku mad cuz I wanted some angry sex...but he had a long day ...I guess it could wait...

hee hee...wasn't that good...Goku verbally beatened Chi chi...**BURN!! **

**Should I continue with Vegeta's Bed of Roses??...Vote on my page please...i don't wanna make it for nothing like i do with my amv's on youtube **


	4. Bad Day

**_Yay! I was gettin bore of the drama...I bet some of you reader wanted to know what Hydrian is...but if you are persistant...I'll let you know...but here it is to all of my adoring readers/fans "_**

**_Hydrian- somewhat similar to a Saiyan but the can transform as the please and the can reincarnate after they die..._**

**_How kuwaii is that I am sorry for my other stories cuz I am uber busy and I can do only but so much...but you still love me...RIGHT?!_**

* * *

As the days began to grow into a week my body began to feel hot and heavy as if someone put five hundred tons of heated ovens in me.

I couldn't stay in the same spot for more that two seconds...sometimes not even.

I tried to take cold showers bathes...even walked around in my birthday suit, but I can tell that everyone in the apartment could feel my pain. Goten look as if he wanted to pounce on me from time to time...but I kept him at bay...I didn't want him...I wanted Kakarott more that anything!! I was the peak of limit...I could bare it no longer! I began to wait for my koi to arrive and make rough dirty crazyh and wild sex...OMG you just didn't know.

I began to grow even more impaitent as Goten began to crawl be hind me and his hot breathe made my blood rush. I began to fight my urges to just lay the boy flat out on the floor but I leaped into my koi's arms just in time.

As I felt his mody he became highly aroused and kissed me.

"I'm sorry I'm late hun...had to get the rest--"

"Leave it in the car I want it now!!" I have never been so aggeressive with him.

Goten grew jealous that he was all alone and no one to mate with...

"Imma go find Zak!"

"Who?"

"MY new bf...he's Hydrian like me. "

"...Wha??"

I shutted him up by kissing his lips so tenderly. I couldn't get enough I wanted more of him. We were both unaware that Goten left the door opened but were infront of the living room window. I began to strip him down and lick his body like it was the best candy invented. I bagan to suck on his sexual anatonmy.

I began to feel his blood racing through his shaft like crazy as he began to tremble in my mouth.

"Do I make you feel that good?"

All he could do is nod and moan, I began to grow angry.

"Can I get more that that?!" I stiopped and looked at him frowning.

Out of the blue, he suspended me inthe air and dropped me on the couch like a doll.

"OH...You'll get more than that!!" He began to pull down my underware and I wanted them up--till this day I still dunno why I said no but he didn't stop there.

He ripped them off and bumbarded my inside. My yell was mixed with a moan and squeak...similar to Mariah Carey squeaks...which is loud!

His pace was awfuly slow in the beginning but as soon as my body adjusted to his constant thrusting I began to moan his name constanly, it was like heavan inside of me. I gripped the curtains tightly and yanked then as the pleasure increased.  
Sadly...I exposed myself and my koi since it was a complex and we were facing the street letting all of our bussiness out there...and sadky...Krillin came past...

I was trying to make him stop but he seem not to pay attention nor even look at me. Krillin gwaked in disbelief. I tried even harder to make him stop but he got even more ageressice he thrusted me, and I could feel his body shaking as he was comming.

Goku began to cum in me just as Juuhachi walked past with Marron.

Marron whailed as she looked up at the window...(Wow...how embarrassing is it when you in a hush hush moment with your koi and you happen to see a couple of people you know walk past and --)

Just as I thought that was worst that same gay guy that we ment that Mc. Donald's looking through the window...licking his lips...and enjoying us!

I pushed Goku off and ran into the room crying in embarrassement.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worst, I see my son Aki on the floor sobbing.

"What's wrong son??"

"...I'm pregnant..."

"?! By who?"

He kept silence for a while...and just when things couldn't get anymore worst, embarrassing,humillating and gay...(yeah its gay )

* * *

**Wow...I made poor Veggie have a bad day didn't I ...I feel bad sniffle**


	5. Aki's Uh Oh

**I feel bad now since I made Vegeta get exposed and that weird gay guy from Mc. Donald's (Read All The Small things: Part 2 Carless Mishap! chapter 1) And making his son pregnant (same story cahpter last chapter) But alrighty...ON TO THE NEXT ONE!!**

* * *

"Aki are you serious?!" Aki's eye looked into my eyes...they were the lightes shade of blue in the world.

"Who...who did it..." I sat beside his son as he weeped.

"I...I promised I shall never tell a soul!!" His body was lifeless in my arms as he continued to weep.

"Im not gonna tell nor scold you son just tell me."

Aki gripped his dirty blonde hair as he screamed, "I'm a whore!! I didn't mean to mate with him!!"

"WHO AKI YOU BETTER--"

**"It was Goten's koi..."**

Aki ran out the room crying, leaving Goku and I in confusion.

"C'mon 'Geta...I want more..."

I tried to push him away...I didn't want it but my body did. ...I hate my body at times...

He began to kiss my body with those sexy lips of his sending shivers up and down my spine. I began to moan as my body began to heat even worst than before.

"Oh! Goku fuck me!!" He step back and looked at me like he wanted something else.

"You're turn...you fuck me"

"I...I don't wanna I can bearly move" My body began to get heavy once more I couldn't bare it!!"

I could bearly move...and I began to grow sorry that I'm fucking and not comforting my son...that a one reason I hate the rut...too hard to conrtol your sex drive...even in public. Goku took matters into his own hands and shoved himself in me. He began to add more pressure...it was like as if he wanted me to pop... and I felt like it!

He began to move in me as if we've been at it forever. I could feel his blood racing from his shaft into me as it wre my heart.

"Goku...slow down it hurts!!"

He paid me no mind whatsoever.

After a few minutes my body adjusted once more andI began to scream him name it was too good to be true.

"Oh Geta you fee perfect I love you--"

I came multiple times as the time past and every he wanted me to respond I was too shor on breath to.

"G...G...K...Ah!"

I was just out of breathe to even say stop. Just his thrusting was enough to make you drool and paralyze you it was rough and just the way I loved it...We were finally secluded and it felt like how I wanted it to feel. As he began to cum I could feel him grinding against my G-spot.

"Oh! Goku...tha...thassssssssssss that's..." I could feel myself cumming. it was like for the millionith time. Hell... he fucked me so good I lost count on how many times I came!

"Oh Kak...G--oh yeah oh yeah" All I could blurt out were fragments and scream out new forgien words...one of the words I could remeber screaming was "Fringldagale-bult" it sound like it that was German or something...I couldn't talk for shit all I could do is scream and moan in asmasement.

Finally he came in me!! All of his sweet goodness in me I felt so relieved for the moment.

As I tried to walk up to Aki's room I dropped to floor as if somone threw me.

"Goku what was that for?!"

"HUH??" his voice came from the kitchen. I looked back and wondered.

"Weren't you just just here??"

"Yeah five minutes ago..."

"...How did I fall??"

"The hell I know...!!"

* * *

He walked out and assisted me to Aki's room. "Aki...I'm sory for the random interuption...but explain to me what happended."

Aki looked down and weeped onced more.

"It happened so fast...I was just hot and heavy I couldn't tell who was what or what ever...I just caught a whif of somone scent and went after him...I couldn't help it...he kept saying no I'm in a relationship and Ihave a mate...I kept making more lose around me until he snapped...I feel so bad...Goten probly hate me for this..."

I held Aki close...he can't help himself...just want something from someone...but at least it wasn't Goten...but now that I think about he was saying he and Zak been with each other offically for a week and now that he mated with my son...hopefully nothing starts ...especially since it' rut...Saiyans and Hydrians get very defensive their mate...mostly Hydrians...what's theirs...is theirs and if you're gona touch it...you might as well be dead!

Just a my thoughts began to race evem more, Goten bursted into the apartement, snarling about. I knew just who he was looking for. I wasn't gonna let take my son and ...do whatever to him.

"Aki!!"

I could tell my son wanted to shit on himself but if he would of done that...--I'm sorry but I would of walk away and hosed im down --if I had a hose...

Aki began to run into the room I had to trip him because that was gonna trigger his Hydrian side and that was gonna make him even more aggervated...he was already mad that someone marked his lover and now going to have be horny until somone satifys you...who isn't your mate...cuz he's taken...what a drag!!

Goten yoked Aki staight from my grasp ans snifed him.

"It's funy how you matedmwith Zak...but didn't get marked...well since you marked him ...Imma mark you!"

I wanted to stop it so bad but there was nothing I could do...even if I pulled Aki away that would get Goten one more step closer to blue balls...and no guy wants that!

I just walked off with the huge feeling of guilt on my shoulders. As if it were me that took his lover away and not Aki... I went in the kitchen and cried. and wondered why...as soon as it hit me noticed that Goku wasn't around!

"Kakarott?! Where did you go??"

"Holy shit...after I'm happy, something shity happens!!

I left the house from the backway know what was in the front. I lok up to see him up in a tree. It was night then...and are bodies were settled for the day...but there was something inside of Goku that I couldn't pin point.

"Kakarott...is there something you wanna talk about??"

He looked at me as if I were a mere animal...I felt the empty vibe coming from him.

"Tell me please..."

He gave me a sigal to follow him and I did...just like I was his little pet.

"Vegeta..." he looked down as if he were an insecure child

"Please...please don't tell me I'm not the one for you!!"

I began to whail and drop on the ground

"That's not it...now get up." he kissed my head and chuckled.

**Oh thank goodness it was't!!**


	6. You Too!

Then...what is it??

"I...I...I don't know where to go from here..."

Goku looked down in dissapointment.

"What do you mean??"

"I mean...we're in a relationship...what now??"

"We can ...get..."

"Get what??"

It clicked in my head that we were both stuck on what to do.

"Get married??"

"..."

Goku was too into his thoughts to listen,he look like a scientist at work...it was too cute, his facial expressions just were too adorable.

"We ...no!"

"No what??"

"Get married..."

"Why?"

"How would everyone react...they'll hate me or the might feel uncomfortable around me ...--like Krillin..."

I didn't want to point out that he saw us so I just continued to listen.

"Or probly Yamcha...he'd really hate to be around me...he seems like that--"

I just slapped him...I can't take seeing him stressed!!

"Geta!?"

"Just shut the hell up and go with what would make YOU happy!!...Makes sense!?"

He shook his head and looked down, "But what about Bulma??"

"She knows...I told her th-- HOLY MUTHA FUCKIN SHIT!!"

"What?"

**"TODAY'S OUR ANNIVERSARY!! OH MY GOD!! AND I PROMISED HER AT 11...ITS 10:50 AND I LOOK LIKE...SMELL LIKE AND PROBLY TASTE LIKE SEX!!"**

I ran into the house and got ready as avoided Goten as I left out...even though they were done.

* * *

At Capsule corp. ...

* * *

- "Honey...Are you there??"

I could smell her...but it was mixed and faint...I could tell it wasn't her perfume--wait it was perfume...hopefully it was borrowed...but that perfume smelled really famillar...Juuhachi!!

I rushed up the stairs and the scent grew stronger.

"Honey...you there??"

I hear a muffled moan ...it was hers...hopefully she was 'satisfying herself'

I opened the door and I happen to see her on the bed, satisfying herself with her body gracefully on the bed.

" Vegeta...I can't bare to hide this from you anymore...its been years...I can't hold this secret...it's been hurting our relationship and I love you..."

"You're cheating??"

"No!--well...not in a slutty way..."

"WTF dose that mean...!?"

She bit her lip and sighed as she though of a way to tell me...I just knew it was a 'WTF' moment coming up...I could smell it!!

"...I'm a lesbian..."

I fainted.

"Vegeta baby?? You ok??"

"I knew it--but why"

I scared her to death as I jumped up and shouted like a mad man.

"I told my parents when I was 12 but they continued to say...no you're not...you're just thinking that...don't say that or just didnt say anything at all."

"At 12 you serious!?"

"I experenced it with my friend... Yolanda...we were in 5th grade when I first started."

"So...dose this mean we're done?"

I said it in an uncaring way but she knew I was shoked and emotional.

"If you want to...but we can't be TOGETHER..."

"But--was the sex good I mean come on...why so sudden !!"

"It was more that I bargined for but ...I can't seem to bee married to a man..."

"I don't mean to be nosey... but are you and...J--"

"Yeah"

"Damn I didn't even have to say the name"

"How long"

"Going two years..."

"OMFG! ...Really..."

"Yeah...but the thing is that Trunks is homophobic ...I don't want him to find out about both of us...cuz...your bi and I'm a lesbian...it would of worked if we we'er bi...but I can see its not!"

"Yeah...You gotta apoint..."

"So you and her... are you two planning to get married...??"

"Yeah...but Krillin...this is why I'm nervous to go farther with you two...you understand but Krillin says it's okay...but my parents and all and --"

She seem to be annoyingly confused like Goku was...I would of slapped him but I couldn't she a girl...I was raised better than that!

"Bulma...calm down that's why life was created to do diffrent things, we fear because we hate to see the possible outcome ...which we don't wanna see...we hate because we fear that thing--or person might over come your insurcurites and that's why we shouldn't hide cry or anything in the face of fear...you're scared because no one will support you or you think that you'll be alone...I know you're scared to be alone and nobody was there when you needed it...it's ok to let out...you're a living being to can let out you emotions you can say when you had enough!! I know you had it...why won't you show it!! **who ever isn't there for you in the long run...ISN'T YOUR FREIND!! **You don't don't need people to help you go...Ive been in that insucure state...when I was afraid to tell my mother I was raped by my father numerous time or that my father murder my mother...or even to time I wanted to commit suicide just because no one cared about me...I still fel that way but life gose on and that's matters!! You don't need Trunks to go one...he's in his own little world that no one can help him ...he closed his ownself down and dissconnected himself from the world...he's no longer with us...so he dosen't matter is he see the wolrd as this playground there something that my god...or your god didn't want you or us to know...but were her and were alive right??"

Bulma cried in my arms as she agreed...and as soon as as kissed and held her in comfort, I realized ...a day before my essay was due about why do humas tend

to push the limits and wory about their short commings as if was sin to become a failure...I answered it!!. It's true that everyone wants to be thier ideal perfect and want to have an ideal utopia with people with the same ideas as them...that world will never come...

"You...you still want to have the anniversary??"

Bulma said as ther mascara ran down her chin.

"No...you're comming with me"

I took her to my my apartment for the first time.

* * *

IN DA APART-MENT (lol)

* * *

Goku was pacing about still thinking about earlier.

"Goku cut it!! You look lik a retarted jittery crackhead!!"

He stopped and looked at he with a lost face trying to picture what I called him.

"What's that look like??"

"YOU!"

He pouted and turned away.

"So this...is your boyfriend??"

I shooked my head.

She smiled al looked at him

He just continued to look the floor .

OMNIFICEN...OMNIFISCENT...--DAMNIT Narritive!!

"So...you're bi right??" Bulma mummbled to Goku

"Gay...why you're not gonna talk to me?!"

"No silly!" She gave him a playful nudge

"Why wouln't I...we've been everthing from the get-go!

Goku gave her a relived smile.

"So...what about Chi-chi?"

He frowned and looked her.

"She havin an affair with some young man who didn't even know she was married... since Gohan was 12!!"

"Damn--I'm sorry Goku but that's really dirty!... Did you ever see the man?? Or did you walked --"

" I Caught her red-handed...The guy had to be t least 21 or even 19...but she didn't have the scent...just kept it to myself...I thought it was me...but Gohan kept telling me but I said no..."

" So what's with you Bulma--"

" Just makin an agreement with Vegeta..."

" You two are getting --"

"Yeah." Bulma smiled

"Vegeta!?"

"I finally came out to Vegeta..."  
"Wha??"

"I'm a lesbian"

"Huh?? My brain farted!!"

"Hee heeee yeah..."

Bulma seem to open more since she found someone besides Vegeta to talk to.

"With who??"

"Juuhachi!"

"Really?!"  
"Yeah"

"OMG!"

"Yeah..."

"Krillin knows?"

"Yeah! Wow...I wouldn't guess you were a lesbian!"

"I didn't know until I wad twenty!"

"Really...? Because you seem to be all over men when we use to hang out!"

"...I know...but my parents use to tell me that it was a phase...but the phase seemed to be a little bit to long!"


	7. Bipolar

**WE!...Well I'm sorry dear reader...due to som bull shit home my stories shally have some delays...longer than usual...WHY ME?!**

**Well the story so far:**

**Goku and Vegeta finally get it (Woo!) . Vegeta tell his sad story of how his life of a princely wasn't always...colourful and prettyfyied (If that is really a word...I can't spell it for shit!). Goku caught Chichi with some Hydrian dude (He's a character from my manga...if I catch his name on tv with out my permit...I'm kicking ass soooo bad my foot will be in you head...not in you mouth--my ear is throbbing!! And dont worry...it'll be out soon I promise ) Bulma is a lesbian...qith 18--(NO way in hell she was going with,Luanch or Chichi...plus I dunno if LAUNCH IS STILL ALIVE--is she??) And now-- The hell I know so lets begin YAY!**

"So...Bulma...I'm sorry for asking --it may seem like I'm being a perv but--"

"Ask away!" Bulma yipped as she saw Goku's cluless face

"How...What...Do??"

"Do I what??"

"How do you and...her..."

"What??"

"You know..."

"Be spec--"

"Goddamnit!! He's asking how do you and Juuhachi fuck?!"

Bulma blushed and looked away from everyone as Vegeta yell it aloud.

"..."

Bulma gwaked at everyone with an open mouth trying to say it but--words wouldn't!

"We...haven't yet...we just sleep, flirt, and talk."

"For two damn years?!"

"And why is that a shock Vegeta??"

"I banged you on the first year!!"

"You wooed me and suduce me into it!!"

"So you're saying I raped you?"

"No! What made you think that!?"

"Cuz **YOU'RE** making it sem that way!!"

"If you raped me you've would of been in jail!!"

"And I'd probly fucked evey male virgin in there"

"...Toche' " (I hope it's spelled right)

"But still what made you say I raped you!?"  
"For the last time I didn't!!"

"Oh boy ...as if nothing ever change with you too!"

Goku sigh as he began to be entertained by the former married couple argue about nothing.

Just as they began to settle down, Aki walked in with a shy look as usual.

"F...Father??"

"Who's that Vegeta!?"

"My...first son ...Aki..."

"I thought our son was...Trunks...were with someone else at the time we were--"

"No...before I met you...why do you think he's a few years older that Trunks is...??"

"Oh...then who's his-"

"Jane..."

"Oh...her?"

"Yeah...she save me from suicide so many times its not even funny...and the most moving part is...she was blind...He's almost blind but hey, can't change it!"

Vegeta had a soft smile on his face as the memories returned to him

" Oh... hi Aki..." Bulma gave him her gentle smile as she caressed his face.

"Who's this??" Aki jumped back like a little animal.

"My name's Bulma...you're father's second wife..."

Aki decoded this forigen face and a smile grew from his face.

"Hi Bulma...You're skin seems pretty soft...like Goku's"

Knowing Bulma, she took it to offence.

"OH! So you're saying I have skin like a man?!"

"Oh--sorry please forgive me!! I am so so so so so so so so sorry!!"

Aki began to drop to his knees and cry and beg forgiveness.

"Aki get up! ...women are really emotional...you don't say shit like to her...nor any woman...now get up punk ass up!!"

Vegeta jerked the lanky weak boy up from the floor.

"I'm sorry father!!"

"Boy! Go somewhere before I hurt you!!"

Aki walked into next room passing Goten, he happen to speed up as he glared at the poor blonde boy.

"Father I gotta question!" blurted as Vgeta began to talk

"I think you meant , "excuse me" ?" Vegeta rudely suggested

"...Excuse me father...I have a question."

"What's up Goten??"

"I know it might seem weird--wel for me it is...but, do you know my father in anyway??"

"Yeah...I ran into him when I caught your mother--well...let's not get into that okay...but yeah..."

"Oh...I wanted to know cuz i heard about im heard his voice...but I never seen him...cuz I just found out a while ago that you weren't mine...and--"

"Okay...but can you answer this??"

"Okay dad what??"

"Are you bipolar?!"

"Dad?!"

"Goten?!"

"No!! Why would you--"

"You went from horny and aggeressive to sweet and nice...WTF?!"

"I...dunno..."


	8. Perfect Enemy

**Yay! mi mucho gusta this climax of da story...dont add one story like part one...you'll never see an alert for one...you'll be a dumbass if you do... this one...yeah cuz its the climax but anywayz yeah...uh huh you can save yay!**

**one**

**one**

**one**

**one**

**one**

**two...lol me crazi but Goten is finally meetin his daddy!!**

**You can alert this one cuz its da end!!**

* * *

"But you're gonna have to ask your mother...cuz I don't wanna even see her cheatin ass!"

"Goku!!"

"Hey I curse when I'm mad just like everybody dose!!"

"Toche' "

"Vegeta shut up with that!!"

"I can't talk now?!"

"Nope!"

"Who died and made you Queen...or should I say King with your cocky, manly ass!"

"What??"

"You seem like a butch in that relationship...thats all I'm saying..."

"Come here you lil' runt!!" Vegeta skipped around the room, toying with the blue haired woman.

* * *

Da Nerxt (yeah nerxt) DaY!

(Goten's Pov)

* * *

It was about 7:30 in the morning and I was still restless from yesterday...finally seeing my biological father for the first time. I snuck out the house.

As I rushed to my old home, I began to dream of his features.

Gohan said my hair was previously reddish-black...I saw with red hair,he was obviously a Hydrian...and that's all I knew...Was he white black?

Weak, strong...?

My blood was rushing to my head as if I was upside-down before I knocked on the door, a tall attractive male figure opened the door.

"Oh--um...hi...um I wanted to know if Chi-chi was here??

1"Family yeah...Witnesses no...why?"

"No...I'm her son...Goten..."

"Goten..."

He turn into the house the to call m mother...a delyed response echoed back 30 seconds later.

I looked int my old house to see my mother just waking up looking sober,and worned down.

"Goten..." her voice was shaky and dry.

"Ma?? What??"

"You're the only one who visted me since you dirty good for nothing--"

"MA!"

"What?!"

"I know he's not my father...I came here to see my real one."

"...You just walked past him just now!"

We seemed to gwaked at each other like fish lost in space.

"Well...hey Goten to nice meet you ..."

He lunged his hand at me like he was going t slap me but it was just me.

"So...you're my father...??"

"You've grown since the last time I've seen you"

His skin was a couple shades lighter than Goku but his hair was blood red and scars and cuts wrapped his body lke a red anadaconda and there was a huge red scar over his right eye --but his eys were like the Hydrian moon...Golden!

"Dad...so...tell me a lil bit ...about you..." I never stammered so bad around anyone!

" As in what??"

"You're life ...I dunno what to say!"

"Well...I'm a space pirate...just like those deranged looking Saiyans but I was in a gang of them...14...and only 14 of us..once one died we added on...no more no less...I knew the Saiyan prince pretty well...Vegeta I think it was his name--I hear Goku said something about him...hopefully it wasn't the Vegeta I know...if I was...--we'll have some technical difficulty on the airways...if you catch my drift!! But yeah...I'm a Hydrian gate-keeper!"

"Gate-Kee--"

"You dunno?!"

"Sorry...no"

"Dumbass kid You're fuckin' retarted aren't you?! ...Well It's a guardian for the gates of God...in other words I have a god sealed in me...was that fucking hard to know...I can understand your mom...but you're Hydrian...you SHOULD KNOW you fucktard!"

My heart began to sink as he began to down me. Was he really my father...I began to want Goku as my real dad as the conversation began to go on. I couldn't bear the fact that he called me retarded...I was mostly around Saiyans...my boyfriend can bearly speak it cuz his parents died a young age from a 2 death bullet...man...

"Yeah...but anyways...about you now!!"

"Well...not much...I've just been around my brother and is following his path...I wanna be a medical examiner but...on the oth--"

"Why the fuck to you wanna pick on fucking dead people?!"

"Wha??"

"That's what they basically do...cut them up and say how they died...what the fuck dose it sound like...not much fun...is it!? Sorry continue!..."

"I got some scholarships..."

"From where!?"

"Rider...Kean...PArts...Drew...Howard...and about two Ivy leauge..."

"Aw! Fuck...Ivy leauge?! Wow?! Think you smart fucktard?!"

"Why are you callin me that?!"

"I love callin ya that!!"

...Anyways...WHAT THE FUCK** IS **A _FUCKTARD_?!

"Dad...I'm not a fucktard...!!"

"...Well you're a dumbshit"

"DAD!!"

"Okay okay okay!! Now tell me about you're sex life!!"

"What?!"

"I'm pretty sure you're not a virgin...I can smell it all over you...Imma Hydrian just like you ..."

Should I tell him...I didn't know...he kept doubtin all the good parts...and he treaten to get Vegeta if that was the one Goku was referring to...

"We...w..."

"Will...w...will you say it damnit!!"

"I...I had sex with..."

"An older woman ...dog...mule...cow...whale?! WHAT BOY?!"

Narrating view

Goten took a couple of gulps before realeasing his secret.

"Well...I'm gay..."

Aj-Ari's laugh was cut short.

"You're fucking with me..."

"Well I was bi...but now...I'm gay..."

"..."

"I know it might seem weird but--"

"Why?!"

"Why what??"

"Do you like _dick_??...**_I mean you got one...but why another_**?!"

"Well...it's very hard to say but it started when...I was in middle school...I was failing for no reason...I always wondered...mom never to come in the class to check...she always you're playing around being a fool...but...I went to the teacher and he told me the only way I was gonna pass for the year is to do what he said..."

"What...may I ask?!"

"Well it went from me striping for him to him touchin my body...then ,"

Goten began to choke up in his memories as t came back to him , "It...just got worst...it then turn into me giving him ...oral sex into him giving me lastly into him fucking me..."

Aj-ari got out the chair and stood erect with a pissed face.

"Get away..."

"What??"

"If all of this happened...why did you turned gay...I think you would of been scared of men...and you're gay?! You're not my child go!!"  
Goten left withou a word nor a look back. But just when he should of looked back, he was knocked uncionscience by him.

* * *

Hours later in Vegeta's apartment

"Vegeta!? Have you see Goten?!"

"He's probly with Chichi or Zak..."

Goku stormed into the kitchen just as I washed the dishes and snarled at me.

"He left Chichi's house around 2 and it's 11:30pm...Zak came by asking for him!!"

"Oh..."

I noticed the time and it moved swiftly while the house was still I just got in about 3 hours ago from campus. I began to traced my thoughts and it hit me.

I pulled out my mobile and called the boy...No answer...I continued to call until it was 12:45 am.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMFG!! We gotta find him!!"

Goku stormed out the house before he could my suggestion.

I rushed after him and hopped into the car.

We circled around, got out flew about. It seem like it was forever until we saw a couple of ambulences rushing down to an empty lot.

We rushed over and Goku dropped to his knees crying.

I looked up and I saw Goten in a stretcher...bleeding as if it were a waterfall...just rivers spewing from his body, his body seemed to be thrown from the heavens and into a shredder from hell!

I pushed the neighbors out the way...and there was a very persistant that got to me.

"Excuse me!!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get through??"

"No!"

"Wha??"

"I said no!!"

"That's my son!!"

"So..."

"And you're not gonna let me through?!"

"Nope!"

"Bitch!!" I slapped her out the way and rushed into the car.

"Goten!!"

He liked at me as if a new born baby.

"Sir...can you please give some to time alone...it's not as severe as we thought...so just wait he jus has serious punctures, cuts and bruises...okay?"

"Okay..."

I walked out and back to Goku, he was the floor hysterically crying.

"Honey??"

"What's --"

"All my fault!!"

"I should of been with him!!"

"Damnit!! Don't beat youself up cuz of this...it's not your fault!!

He gripped my leather jacket moisten it with his tears.I lit a a cigarette as the crowd began to disperce. My phone began to ring...it was Zak.

"Hello?"

"Is Goten there yet??"

"He's on...," I look upon the street signs,"Yukon Tr. and Eppirt...why?"

"I wanted to ask him can we talk ...oh and who is this im sorry for carring on...

"Vegeta why?"

"Oh--well...um yeah...your son...threatened to kill Goten...as in shot him with a death bullet.

I grew silent over the phone...was this true?!

1 I have no grudge against witness...I just wanna say...--i know this offencive but i gotta get it off my chest...people will convert if you let them...no one converts by force!!...sorry no offense ...right just dont attack me okay??

2 Hydrian Chronicles: In volume 3 it shows how Chendra was almost killed in her past life by her bf when he shot her...a death bullet is pure silver with garlic in it --since Hydrians are part werewolf and vampire...


	9. When did that happen?

**_...Aw...poor Goten...his daddy is a butt-muncher!! I dont like him!! Goten is my baby...I regret that that happened...Now Trubks is after his bff...why?! We'll find out soon...--Hell! I dunno and its my fic!! Lol...Oh well We're close to the end...we just need_**

**_-Why dose Trunks want to kill Goten?_**

**_-Will Goku and Vegeta get married and will anything happen during??_**

**_-What will happen to Aj-Ari??_**

**_-What will happen to Chi-chi?? (hopefully she explodes...I hate that bitch even in the anime...foreshame!! Chi-chi haters unite!)_**

**_-Will I ever finish??_**

**_-Will I ever get something to eat!? (I am hungry as hell!!)_**

**_OK Here we Go!!_**

Moments later...we found ourseleves in a hospital.

Goku still crying and beating himself in all possible was for leaving him alone.Finally, the nurse cam out saying that Goten already was onthe way to recovery.

He finally lossen his lungs and rushed into Goten's room.

"Goten...are you okay?? Who did this?!"

"..."

"Please don't give me that bullshit!! this is driving me mad!! Now tell me before I go insane..."

"...Father...He called me unworthy piece of shit and..."

He began to take off his bandages. My heart immeadately slipped out of my ass when I saw that his arm was hanging on his body with its dear life...there were stitches...but you can tell that the doctors were even piss and confused as hell trying to keep it on...It mad me quiver worst than when my older brother Kia used to beat me...I felt my knees getting weak...Where's was my strength going?! Where was the stong triumphiant me?? The one who would look but wounldn't say or give an emotion no sign that he cared...I guessed that side of me has withered away now that I am free.I looked the window and a sudden sensation of horror over came me I rushed and covered the windows with the curtain.

" Geta...What's going on...why did you close the window..."

"The...They ...EH?...the..."

I seriously lost myself if I couldn't even bring myself up to say that the Hydrian moon is out and Zak was in front of the window.

"Zak..." Goten wimpered with slight joy as he lipped to the window. I tried to hold him back but Goten shooked me off.

"Goten don't!! It's the Hydrian moon don't look at it or--"

Too late...his wounds seem to dissapear away as the transformation began. He jumped out the window.

"VEGETA?! WTF IS GOING ON??"

"Hydrian moon is out...that's why I tried to cover the window so he woulnd't see it but...he caught a wiff of Zak so...the deed was done??"

HE gave me a stern look before I left out the window following him.

Seconds after he left ...I head gunshots!

I rushed out as the nurse came in, I scream for them but only Goten howled and it echoed everytime I screamed ...but where was Goku??

I looked over to my left and saw a body lying lifelessly...it was Goku's.

I cried running to him.

"So I se there were a few around here..." I looked up to find a man with a whte suit on with a forigen weapon in his hand.

"What do you want??"

"Just anyone...or should I say SAIYAN to follow me..."

"And I would do this because...??"

"...Reasearch...Hisuki Minato..."

I recalled that voice...so many people I know...and it had to be that one...

"Scott...??"

"Yep!"

He jumped from the tree and looked at me with a stern face...Was he the man I knew before?? I noticed there was a bedge on his collar the read if I'm not mistaken "IRC" which stand for: Intergalatic,Research Corp.

"So you're an IRec??"

"Yeah..."

I raised my hand and sent him to his grave.I walked up his body.

" You have the nerve to try and kill my koi...you piece of shit!"

Luckily Goku got up and lipped to me.

"Vegeta...Did you shoot me with a tranquilzer??"

"No Honey why would I do that?!"

"...Maybe you wanted to take advantage of me"

He responded with a sexy smile on his sexy face.

A howl pireced my eardrums, I looked up Goten's transformation was complete.

My mind was so distored about everthing that was going.I wish I had a universal remote...just evrything and everyone stop so I can find out what the hell is going on!

As I got lost in my thought, I sensed Trunks from afar...I need a word with him but it seem like he need a word with Goten...dragged Goku along with me to Trunks.

Dawn was breaking,Goten was reverting back to his normal self, Trunks pulled out a gun cotaing a death bullet, someone was comming...Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion...FINALLY it began to speed up when the gun droped, Goten looked back and Gohan appeard out of fucking nowhere.

"...OKAY...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON...AM I ON PUNK'D?! SERIOUSLY...I'VE FUCKING HAD IT SOMEONE TELL ME!!"

Gohan smiled and looked, "It's simple--"

"NO it's not!!" Trunks whailed"

"I don't want it to be like this!!"

"What ...do you mean..."

"I...I...I I love you Goten...but you never noticed it!! I wanted to be with you ...I fucking love you guts!!...Why won't you be with me!!"

Trunks dropped to Goten's

"It's because I already have somebody."

"Fuck them!! I want you to be mine!!"

"I can't..."

"Please I...I don't wanna be alone...we went throught the same exact things!! I don't wanna be alone anymore...I tried to deny that it was love...I tried to!! I was scared to tell you...say you want me please please please please!!"

" Have a mate ...I'm sorry Trunks..."

He got up with a stern face and picked up the gun.

" Wanted you and you go with that pathetic excuse of a man named Zak!...If I can't have you then no one can...GO burn in hell!!"  
My heart frozed as this all happed luckily Gohan slapped the gun out of his hands before he pulled the trigger.

"Trunks calm down!!"

"No!! He hates me ...Why dosen't love me ...I want him...I need him!!"

"There's no reason for you to go shootin' people you love!!"

All I do was listen...I didn't wanto to jump the gun and hurt the wrong person.

" I...I...I just wanna be loved why dosen't anyone wanna love me ...am I ugly...stuck up...what what what?! I wanna know Just someone l--"

It all was ended with a kiss...from Gohan to Trunks that is...

"Gohan...bu--...why??"

"You asked...I gave..."

A BIG sigh came from Goten, Kakkarot...and me...finally everyone got what want..."

A few months later

Well...Things have been started to look up a little...unti we saw Aj-Ari...

"You son of a bitch!!"

Goku immedeatly socked him in the face.

"Goku!?"

"Fucking bastard thinks he can fuck with Goten and not think about seeing me!!"

Goku began berserk...I've never seen this side of him...and we were in public...EK!

About 23 seconds into the assult the police cam into the action 1.

The finally got him after 20 minutes eve with my help.

"Stop honey please...I can't bear looking at you like this!!"

But! It was too late...they gave him a fine and a court date...it was the day before our wedding...shit...!!

* * *

After all of that shit...

* * *

I began to notice that something wasn't right...I was so busy about everything else...that when I looked into the mirror and had a heart attack!'

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGOMG GOKU!!"

"It's five into morning...what??"

"When did this happen?!"

"What??"

"My stomach!!"

"...You didn't even know yourself...I thought you noticed..."

"WHAT DO YOU ME _**I **_SHOULD OF NOTICED ?! IF I NOTED I WOULDN'T OF SCREAMING AT YOU!!"

"What's the racus??" Goten shuffled his feet into the doorway...

"Did you notice anything during the past months??"

"As in what"

"Mmmmmm...lemme see MY BODY!!"

"There ya go again honey...yelling the suductive then hyper then moody all over agian..."

"Can it Kakkarot!!"

"...I don't have my contacts on..."

"..."

I began to kick and scream on the floor. Why me??

"Goten...don't waste you life...did you notice any signs that I was pregnant??"

"Yeah...why?"

"...And I didn't ?! What the hell?!"

I noticed when I was little but now...I'm retared now!!'

1 You and I both know police don't even move that fast even if there was baby into highway...lazy assholes lol but i would love a lady in unform lol.


	10. The Best Fuckin' Cat Fight!

**_OMG OMG OMG OMG!! It's at the ending of the end...I feel uber depresed that's it almost over...aren't you?? Well Imma skip the part where Goku goes to court cuz we all know he had a good as reason to whooped Aj-Ari's ass...fucking butt-muchin-jerk! Well here's the wedding who's in the dress...??  
Anyways...I'm sorry for the typos...I uninstalled my ...--thingy that checks typos...cuz there was a glitch in it...the typos were so bad I was...and still embarrassed...since i uninstalled it I had less typos...yay!_**

* * *

After Goku came from court his eyes were clouded by his exstacy...I could tell he wanted it...everytime there was a big problem solved he would be horny...I wonder if he did this to Chi-chi...

"Goku?!"

"What...?!"  
"You push--"

He began to kiss me up and down.

"Lemme get in you!! Please...I'm horny!!"

"I can see tha--"

He unzipped his pants before I could finsh it...he was harder that I've ever him!

"Come..one...I want you NOW!!"

"I'm 2 months pregant!!"

"It wont hurt the baby...I promise!!"

"But!!"

He continued to forge on. His cock rubbing my stomach almost made me submit

he did everything to "woo" me...Finally I gave in when his mouth was locked around the outline of my zipper.

"G...Goku?? Why so fast??"

"I'm really stressed and when I'm stressed I'm horny!!"

"But you won right??"

"Yeh...but tomorrow..."

"Oh...okay!"

He unzipped my pants with his teeth and licked me like a cat. My blood began to race. It wasn't the rut...but it was the phase in time where Goten would actually noticed us having sex right in the middle of the floor ...as soon as he opens up the door ..BAM! There we are!...As I began to foreshadow our embarassment...He shove his huge self into me. I let out a yelp similar to a pup's.

"You love it when I shove my hard juicy cock in you right?!"

I couldn't respond since he was pounding the hell out of me...it was like a jackhammer in me...i couldn't tell any sign when he was going to stop

The blood began to rush to my head as he picked me up and I dangeled from his arms like a helpless angel.

"Vegeta..."

"Y...yeah...?"

"Can you do ...me a favor??"

"What?"

"Wear a dress to the wedding please..."

"WHAT?!" I dropped to the floor

"Please don't fall and hurt yourself honey!"

He continued to pound me as we stop talking.

"You'll like it??"

"I'll like what...??"

"To wear a dress..."

"NO!"

"You'll wear it!!"

He began to power up inside me and move faster.

I tried to hold my ground but him giving the gaiantic porportion of pleasure was too much for me.

"Yes!!"

He began to smile

"Okay...Just wear you're hair down..."

"Hu--FUCK YOU!!"

"Fuck me??"

"No--no hone--"

He pounded me three times worst I began to slob and grip as if I was a mad cat.

"Dad I'm--"

Zak...Trunks...AND GOTEN walked into our love making...and we both came as they walked in...AW SHIT!!  
Trunks and Goten blushed and ran into the room.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!" Goku chanted as he adjusted his clothes chasing after Goten

"Sorry father to interupt you two..." Projected from Goten's room

"..." Goku just walked away

"I hate you!!" I began to hit Kakkarot with my shirt like a dog to newpaper.

"I'm sorry...--look,I planned the honey moon...so you don't have to worry ...it'll be romantic..."

He wispered in my ear in a sexy way making me weak all over again...

"I want sex on the beach!!"

"Then so be it..."

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Bulma walked into my changing room.

" Geta??"

I turned to her light pink dress...it was similar to the lingere I bought her when we were going out.

"Yeah...??"

"Dosen't this remind you of our wedding...so tensed..."

"...Yeah" All the memories began to flutter around my heart as I smiled.

"So...is this how out lives end with each other..."

"Nani?"

"We're no together anymore--is that a dr--"

"He seduced me into wearing it!"

"Hee hee..."

"STFU!!"

"I'm sorry...its cute...are you letting your hair down...??"

"Yeah...dosen't make any sense to keep it up."

"Aw...I'm really taking pics now !"

Her smile began to look like a cat as it purred...it was too innocet...even to Bulma it was weird...

As I began to put on the dress I hear a male scream.

"Hisuki...is this where you and you're mate should wed?"

I covered my body and looked down the stairway.

"Hidan...??"

"Boom chaka-la bitch!!"

I wound up falling to the floor and thank heavens I didn't destroy the dress.

"Hidan!!"

"Oh...I am sorry that I knocke dyou senseless twin..."

"Twin?" Bulma gwaked at me as if it were a trick question

"We...look alike ...DUH!"

"...You ...never told me about him..."

"...That's because I thought he was dead..."

"Dear blood...I am not and...and never will be..when you become a grave man...so shall I!!"

"WHY do you --why are you talking like that?!"

"Shakespear and a fasination with medevil times..."

I was completely silent...when was he ever into anything...what sex-- that was about it...it was too weird and as I began to get lost into my deep pondering, the music started

"Shit!" I chirped before I rushed into the room...yet again...why did Goku make me wear a dress...??

At the altar thingy...

"Do you Goku, take Hinata's hand in marriage?"

" What?? " Had to of been a typo...

"Is there a problem??" the priest asked...

"Oh...no continue!" He'll say it probly after that

"I do..." He looked deep into my eyes and shifted them quickly as if he was into something. But what?

"And, do you Hinata--"

"Hisuki..."

"I'm sorry...what?"

"Hisuki..."

"What are you talking-"

"My name..."

"Shhhh!!"

"Don't shhhh me Goku..."

"Just go on..."

And as the quick argument ended I heard chattering ...I heard my name and Goku's as if no one knew WE were getting married...was he telling the truth?That probly explains why I'm wearing this dress...

"I now pronounce you husband and wif--"

"Wife?!"

"I'm sorry what?" mummbled the priest again.

"Goku did you tell anyone about anything?!"

"Shhhhh..."

"Don't shhh me!!"

"I'll tell you lat--"

"We're in a church...confess now..."

"...Like I said I'll tell you--"

"Fuck that!! Tell them now before I'll call it off in the middle of it all!!"

"...I'll tell you later please honey!! Please...let's just --"

"NO...Let's NOT get this over with...why won't you tell me why he keeps calling me HInata...is there someone else you're into...just let me know baby...Let me know now!!"

Goku dropped to his knees crying...I was starting to feel bed that I pressured him...but I wanted to know and know now!

"I'm sorry but I--I--I--..."

The chruch doors bursted opened as Chi-chi rushed in.

"You fucking faggot!!"

Now everyone was in confusion beside me.

"You call yourself a man when you had the nerve to creep and with--And you tried to pull something off with--...mmmm shame shame shame ...and you--"

"You going out and getting married on the DL with...some man who was Goten's father this whole time while I was busy...being dead for Christ sake!!"

"Who cares!! Who wants a man-loving asshole like you!?"

"Who wants a lying cheating cocky ass bitch like you"

"...Me??...Me?? Oh no not me!"

"Not you cuz...the last time I checked you were the one I caught red handed cheaking on me...in the bed and all...how about that...?!"

"Will you two shut the HELL UP and tell me what'sm going on!?" Roshi broke the argument ...finally a relief!

"I've had it myself!!"

I ripped that itchy ass dress off and forgot I was **HISUKI...2 MONTHS PREGNANT...AND A MAN...in front of the world...DAMN** was I embarrassed

"I...am Hisuki...Vegeta...I am Goku's HUSBAND!!"

"The why the fuck were you wearing a --wait hold up what?! Yajirobe was the first to notice my apperence...shortly everyone soon notice that me...a male saiyan...was pregnant! How long dose it take humans to notice a man who's 2 (I'm like 4 months in human time) months pregnant?! I swear!!

"Yes...I know...I'm pregnant!! ...Long story!! But you...Chi-chi are not gonna curse out my man...and you Goku...that's the last damn time you ever put me in a god damned dress!! " I shouted but I could see myself with my feminen under garments...sadly they fit me a little** too **well!

"You got some nerve talking to me you fucked up transvestite!!"

"What?!"

"You heard me!! "

"Oh no...let's take it out side...I ain't Christan but I believe in respect...let go out side..."

"Well if you aren't Cristian lets fight here!"

"I do--" All I know was...that dirty skank slapped my clean shiny sexy face--it was on!"

I socked her dead in the face and banged her against the floor...it seemed to me I was fighting just like a girl pulling her hair and bamger her head and--wow...too damn funny!! Finally, I stopped...One it was a church, Two I was gettin married and Three...the bitch was knocked the fuck out so what was the point...I already one!

"Forgive me pastor...I'm deeply sorry...it's just...that...I never gotten so angry to beat someone in a holy enviorment...

"...Yeah...moving on..."

"Yay!" I got to slip on a decient looking dress and run back to the altar...

" hereby pronounce you husband and husban...or...wife...or..lover...or--"

"Just something!!" I shouted impatiently

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

AW! too cute...If you can put pics on here I would put that scene when Vegeta and Chi-chi had a cat fight...OMG Vegeta in women's clothing fighiting Chi-chi...Oh...yummy!! hee hee...but yeah...it's alost at the end...but ya know...yeah...I was thinking Bulma and Vegeta...but nah! Even Bulma would of win either in fanfict or real anime ...I just Chi-chi all togethr...Aj-Ari isn't like that in the manga...he's a pussy...worst than AJ...but once It comes out you'll understand...Veget'a Uh-OH should make my characters more clearer once I get back to it...the I gott finish...then...DAMN! Lemme get started!! You'll hear from that gay Mc.Donalds man** very soon ... **Mu ha hahahaha!!


	11. Fat Bitches on A Plane!

**

* * *

**

Hello reader, I miss you just as much as you miss this fict...I've been through of shit this year (sniffle) man. When I gisrt join ...I thought penname meant you name...but-- like an ass I wrote my name...yeah my name is Frankie and I'm a girl...but moving on...Vegeta really owned Chi-chi lol--too funny ...I was yeah...entertained...now yeah Goku and Vegeta are on a honeymoon ...and the gay Mc. Donald's man comes to ruin to love...OH NO!! And Im srry to the Vegeta fans who didnt like the dress idea...I thouth it wa funny but I see many hearts broken so let's for get that...okay ??

* * *

I kissed him ...in front of everyone and wasn't scared nor afraid ...

"Yah! you're done...now let's eat!!" Yajirobe yelped as he walked out.

Out of no where I dropped to the floor screaming...

"Is the baby?!"

"It's too early...way too early!!"

I began to roll on the floor as if I was breakdancing! When I hopped out the dress...it was all over.

"Fuckin dress--oh forgive me !!"

"...It's okay mam--sir--b--d--" the priest gave up and walked away..I would of too.

"Goku...why did you make me wear the dress?!"

"...I was still scared of everyone know I was gay..."

"Woah--so you're all the way?!"

I turned my head to find Krillin who asked such a question.

"...Yeah..."

"Oh...Didn't see that comming...not at all"

"But it would of been better if you both were in a suit...that scared the fuck out of me...and what's with the stoma--"

"Long story...with magical powers..."

"What --But--"

"MAGICAL ...POWERS!!"

Krillin took a few steps back and went back to his wife.

I chucked and finally put on some clothes.

As everything began to wound down Goku yoke me outside and into the limo.

"Kakkorott!?"

"Yeah..." His eyes were yet again filled with estacy...I could smell his pheremones rising as he wanted me.

"Not here...not now!!"

"Why?!"  
" You promised sex on the beach...and I want it there!!"

He began to kiss my body softly and blodd began to race like crazy my body.

"OH--Damn Goku!! Not here...I'm getting all hard!!...And I'm in a dress!!

" I have a fetish for it honey...you didn't see how hard i was boo...it was about to tear my pants..."

As soon as he tried to seduce me into having sex, the limo driver came in.

" Where to dear men??"

That voice seem oftly familar...so flamboyant and **GAY! **But I couldn't tell who it was...

"...Eppirt and Maylong Terr." Goku said proudly

The man drove other to the apartment as if we was going to be invited in...I had a bad feelin that some crazy shit was about to go down.

After all tasks were done and chores and maintence was givern out to Trunks and Goten we left...and was at the airport like nothing...why was this man in a hurry??

* * *

ON the plane...

* * *

**(And no he's not wearing a dress...but his hair is down)**

I was suprised that Goku raid and saved his money to get us in first class...I could of bought it a while back...I guess he was trying to prove...or get something..but it must be a suprised.

About an hour a fat ass woman with a loud as baby walked through the ailse Everyone began to get erked by the baby and all of a sudden BAM! Goku was knocked by the woman's "layers"

Some of the kids in the class began to laugh at him

"Shut the hell up you fucking retarded kids!!"

"Make us jackass!!"

I hoped over 7 seats and got infront of the smart talking bastards.

There was a Hydrian girl, a (1) Tribeccian boy, two humans and (2) Vamprix.

I could tell it'lbe one way or another.

"Hey...you's a Saiyan??"

"Yeah...why??"

"Because I can smell it up and down you...I respect Saiyans...so...Imma let you slide."

"Well...why just me??"

"I hate humans...but Saiyans..they're aswome!!"

"Wow...really" I was stounded that the Hydrian girl was so forward with everything

" My brother worked along side with you guys."

"Really..with who...cuz there were other people that were alliences..."

"He was from the Ni-ake tribe..."

"OH..."

"His name was Aj-ari..."

My face dropped.

"I hate your brother..."

"Huh?..why?? He told me you two were cool...and now it...I hate dat bitch!"

"Yeah...long story..."

There was a long pause and finally she broke it.

"So there was a comotion with you, your mate and your mates wife...she cheated and you were pised when you found out that he beat your mate's offspring to death."

"Woah...who did you--"

"All Hydrians can do it..except Aj-ari...he was a lazy outcast."

"I see..."  
"Well...so! Mister what's your name??"

"Hisuki..."

"...You REAL NAME..."

"Hsuki..or you call me Vegeta..."

"VEGETA!?"

"...Yeah..."

"Cool!! OMG It's a cool thing to see you in person!!"

"Wow..I feel honored."

"So...do you stil...do ...that royal stuff things??" The Tribeccian boy shouted...his hair seem to cover his face...but yet again I never seeb a Tribeccian without that...

"Vegeta...Vegeta dear..."

I could hear Goku faint voice from afar.

"Well I'll see ya!"

"Aw...please!!"

The kids seem to be dssapointed when I left.

"Eh sir--Vegeta!!"

"Yeah..."

"Where ya goin"

"...America..."

"Where..??"

"..."

"Vegas!!" Goku shouted ...scaring the shit out of everyone

"So are we!!"

"Where's that??" I said like an odd ball

"America..."

"...Where in America...??"

"...Nevada...New Mexico-a...Jamaica...Turkey..."

"Nevada Dufas!!" The Tribeccian boy shouted at him

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not that good with states!!"

"WellI guess someone should of stayed in school!!"

"That's it come here you!!"

Goku tried to hop over the seats but the fat woman came back theough the asile.

Fifteen minutes later the plane began to land.

Goku seem depressed when we got off.

"What's wrong honey??"

**_"I hate fat bitches on a small ass plane!!"_**

* * *

(1) Tribeccian - Simlilar to a Namek...but no ...antenna sticky thingies...and they have hair and both sexes

(2) Similar to Hydrian but ...just a Vampire...and,that's all I can say at the moment cuz my bain farted...


	12. Bipolar PeekABoo

Poor Goku...Fat people and him just don't mix. Im sorry if I offended people in the previous chapter--I know i apologise alot...but hey im a really nice person ...but yeah...I dont live in Nevada...but I dunno if they're any beaches...so I'm not gonna mention it so I won't semm like an Idiot...--wait there isn't...--wait ARG!! (Reaches for here Social Studies book) --WTF ?! What kind of history book dosent have a map of the US?! ARG--Fuck it...They'll have sexy in your head for Buddha's sake!!--Sorry for the anger (lol)--yeah...There's no beaches...I was thinkin of Arizona or something but--yeah me happy so lets go...

We called for a taxi and got in.

"Where to gentlemen??"

"Ah!" Goku hopped up while the car was in motion

"Is there a problem..."

"He...he...he..."

"He what??"

Goku wispered in my ear

"Remeber the guy from Mc.Danalds'..."

"Yeah..."

"And The guy that was in front of our building...when we..."

"We what??"

"Did it"

"You sound like a kid...we did it...wha wha wha wha..."

"You sound like an UKE...but I'm not saying shit--but you know right?!"

"Yeah..." I growled

"That's him...AGAIN!"

"And this conserns me because..."

"He's EVERYWHEREEEEE..."

He turned around once more...may I ask where you two are going??"

"Caesars Palace..."

"Mmmmmmmmmm...exspensive...how long??"

"A week..."

"A week?!--That a long time there...You gots money like that...you need to hook me up-- like really...and you and your friend there are gettin lucky with the ladies??"

"Nope..."

"Confrence..."

"Nah..."

"I give..."

"Honeymoon..."  
"For real?!...awww...so cute...so...who's the man..."

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKIN CONCERN!!" I blurted out...and gave the man a hint...like my mum use to say _** 'The loudest are the guiltiest.'**_

When we arrived at the entrence I couldn't believe it...it reminded me of my palace at home...just more elavated...

I was so into looking at it that I didn't notice Goku pushing me out.

I felt back at home for some strange reason...just 'TA-DAH!' here I am...at The Caesar's Place...gwaking about...just in a daze.

Finally in there I looked around like a kid in an amusement park...a place filled with wonders.

"Say...um...Is there a beach near by?!" Goku ased as he walked up to the counter.

The man raised his eyebrow and looked, "If you are willing to drive a couple of hundred miles...then , yes."

His apperence reminded me of Nappa...weird...I just couldn't shake it...and he had a smell similar to the guy we talked to in the cab.

"Must be a relative ..." I thought to myself and walked

Finally we arived to our room I sat on thebed as began to pout..not noticing that I was "drowning" into the bed.

"Veggie..whats wrong??"

"I wanted sex on the beach and all I got was a hotel room."

He could tell I was pissed as I bit my lip growling at him.

"Honey...whaddya say...we...can at least have sex ...in a pool...?"

I continued to pout.

"It would help if you would talk to me."

I could feel his hot breath on my neck. My pulse rushed as the hairs on my neck grew back.

"Goku...!! I dont wanna be bothered!! Im hungry!!"

I pushed him off of me and walk into a room...which was the bathroom and puked.

"Honey??"

I could hear his voice from the other room

"Yeah??"

"We could get--"

"I know that!!"

Finally I finished up and walked out ...but only to find him in the bed trying to sleep.

"Goku..."

"..."

"Kakkorott??"

"..."

"...Will you respond please honey?!"

"...Why?"

"I wanna talk..."

"I don't" He turned around and scolded me under his breath."

"Honey...look I'm--"

"I know you're sorry..."

"Just let me fin--"

"Do you think Im ...nothing??"

"Wha--why?!"

"Since we've gotten this far...Alee I've done is fuck up everything...I even got Californa mixed up with Nevada...and it's too late for a refund..."

"Baby--"

"I tried to please you...I tried...I dont think I'm worth your time--"

I slapped the shit out of him as my eyes filled with tears.

"Honey...please...stop doubting yourself!! I love you and I'll never stop doing so until --Never!!"

"But I hate not seeing a smile on your face if it's cuz of me...I can't stand it!!"

"Baby...we've gotten this far...don't let it go to waste...I'm already 2 months...I want her to see her daddy..."

"Her??"

"Yeah...I went to get an ultrasound...I wanted to suprise you...and I guess I couldn't it anymore..."

"But--I thought didn't want to...never mind..."

"Tell me..."

"I thought you said after your father...you know...you promised never to bear another child."

"I meant from him..."

"Oh..."

"I want to make MILLIONS with you honey..."

As he moved in to kiss me the door knocked.

"Room service..." the voice called from afar

"What--Goku did you call?!"

"I thought you did before you went to the bathroom."

I pointed to the phone," That's near the window...the bathroom is next to the front room..."

"Ohhhhh..."

"Room service..."

"Just a sec."

Goku walked to door to find the smae man from the cab.

"What The Fuck?!"

"...Wha--"

"Aren't you that cab driver from before..."

"I work two jobs..."

"Then why were you in Japan a lil while back??"

"I was visting my brother..."

"But you said-"

He gave the food to Goku and walked away.

He came back to with with the tray, I snatched it and devoured it.

"Veggie can I--"

"Fuck you!!"

"Excuse me--"

" I'm hungry!!"

"Me too..."

"Get your own!!"

Sense something coming to the plate. I grabed it and threw it."

"Veggie...why did you throw me?!

I finaly looked after I was done.

"I'm sorry honey...it's my hormones going crazy...I'll tell you what...let's go out."

" I said as I kissed his neck."

"Geta...stop..." I could him moaning in my ear.

"But I wanna spend some time with you..." I rubbed his inner thigh and around his cock a few times.

"Geta...I doubt we'll go out if you keep this up..."

"I know..." I gave him a devilish smile.

"I wanna feel you get hard...then I'll let you go..."

"I WON'T let you go if you keep this up..."

I kissed up and down his neck now grinding on his body.

"Your hormones are bipolar..."

"I know..."

"Come on...I though said you wanted to go..."

"I don't wanna go now..."

I unzipped his pants and kissed on his hard member.

"Geta...I'm not moving now..." I licked his neck and grind on him.

I started to get hyped over his body.

"You know what...let's go to a bar now!!" Goku shouted as if had turettes."

"I forgot you cant drink..." Goku face dropped

"Imma Sayian...It takes alot to get to the baby!!" ...let's go drink-fuck!!"

"Drink-fuck?!"

"Something I blurted out." I giggles as I began to suck on his nipples going down his member once more."

While I was in the middle of it-the door opens up.

There was a guy and a girl kissing on each other like wild animals.

"Oh Jason!!" the girl moan as he pick up her leg and thrusted her.

"Excuse me!!"

They looked at us in shock.

"Why...are you in here..."

"Besause we got the key..."  
"But...this is our suiet..."

"Well you know...we're gonna fuck outside -okay...sorry to interup-- woah that a dude!!" The boy looked at us in shock once more.

"I wanted to know who that was in the corner.

"They looked at me as if I was a caged animal."

"..."

"Well i'm sorry to interupt...I dunno what yal doin...but yeah...se ya!!"

They left with the door open with Goku with his pants off and his body to be discovered.I kicked it closed and turned away.

"Geta..."  
"...YOU DIDNT LOCK THE DOOR!!"

"I..did...I could of sworn I closed it and..."

Goku face show doubt once more as he walked to the bed and mopped.

" SEE!! I didn't it again!! I'm a screw up!!"

"Stop it Goku..."

"I don't wanna hear it...come here..."

I held him in my arms as he cried ..."Why do you put a strain on yourself?!"

"I don't...know..."

The door opened and the came man from the cab and Mc. Donalds appeared at the door.

"I got you too a rental car..."

"WTF How did you open the door?!"

Goku raced to the door and it closed in his face knockin him out.

"Goku!!" I rushed to his side wondering how did he oped the door.

Yeah...Yeah I know this chapter was random but sexy...yeah...that's not the end of the Mc. Donald's man--dude I really need to give him a name...Geta's havin a gurrrrrl...awww 3 yeah...Goku DID locked the door--see I told you!! YOU didn't wanna listen to me!!


	13. Hedgehog's Delima part 1

**Yeah...Im back more drama!! The Mc.Donalds man is on the run now...but who is he after--and no its not Ronald!! PS: Sorry it took me so long to post this...I just got over with finals and schools finally over so lets get dis party started!!**

* * *

His face was gushing blood as I frantically went to his aid.

"I'm okay Veggie... this dosen't bother me..."

"Nonsense!! Your blooded all up!"

He sneased before another word was spoken, more spewed out.

"OMG! Goku...you gotta go to the Hospital...I think its something wrong...that's too much blood!!"

"Immm...fine..."

He gave me that same goddamn cute smirk and he nose continue to spew blood.

About five minutes into my freaking out...it slowed down.

"Geta...I'm...kinda tired..."

"I know..."

"I mean like a dizzy tired like throwin up and passin out tired.

"OMG poor Goku!!"

Before I knew it, the moment was gone and were in the bed sleep.

The next day...

Finally we got to do something more...TOGETHER!! ...-IE--TOGETHER-IE!!

"Geta..."

I felt his soft lips kiss my temple. I woke up to Goku with a concern face..

"Whats...wrong??"

"Aki called..."

My eyes widen

"And..."

"He's having the baby early..."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!"

"..."

"When?"

"Sunday at least!!" Goku ducked after I threw the vase crying and throwing a tandrum.

"No fair No fair No fair NO FAIR!!"

"Vegeta..." Goku held me in his arms as I began to cry once more.

"Why do I have to get bumbarded out the way...I never was noticed when I was little..."

"I notice--"

"LOOK AT ME DAMNIT!! LOOK AT ME!!"

Goku looked at with an awe, at my fury.

" I can't stand not being notice all through out MY life!!'

"I notice you and all...but Aki is your first son...he dosen't know..."

"I can't bear it any more..."

I began to cry my heart out.

Goku kissed my head and comforted me...you wanna try the pool.

I began to remeber that I was pregnant and...was a man yet again..

"Shhhhhhit!!"

"What wrong Veggie?!"

"My stomach!!" I can't get in!!"

"...Oh..."

"You wanna try a girls bathing suit??"

"Oh hell no!! We can just fill up that tub and cool down!!"

"You said you wanted to!"

"...sigh okay..."

As we walked to the pool area I notice somone yet again familar.

"Hidan!!" I shouted my twin's name but--I slipped into the pool and landed on something VERY uncomfortable.

I looked back to find a child beneth me. I floated up so the child could breath and I saw him .

"What's-- eh?? My own blood fallin face first into the pool...And that fact the you are impreg--" I splashed him as I got out to try to make him shut up.  
"Oh--and your mate...I ...never got you name...it is..."

"G...Goku."

"AH! Goku...Your face rings a bell...Aren't you the one who hottled to his death on the landing a tad of a time ago??"

"Am I the WHO?!

"He asked weren't you the one who landed on earth a while ago and--"

"OH yeah!!" Goku cut me off...and that pissed me off.

I bit his arm.

"Geta?!"

"I DON'T LIKE WHEN YOU CUT ME OFF!!"

"Oh...sorry."

"No no! Im sorry!!"

"Towel?"

Goku shifted again to find the man who was the room service man,the taxi driver and the gay man from Mc. Donalds.

"Hey WAIT A MINUTE!!" Goku swung his arm hiving me a blow to the stomach and had me flying into the pool

"Vegeta!!" All I could hear was comotion and my nam from time to time before I finally hit the 19 foot pool. I felt a pain in my stomach and hopefully it wasn't the baby!

Finally I awoke to Goku at my side and my stomach in pain. I panicked.

I couldn't go to the hospital they would laugh at me...or even try to kill it saying they're gonna check it out...I was scared.

"You wanna go to the--"

"NO!!" I pushed myself up and shuffled away.

I didn't want to be bothered.

"Im sorry Vegeta please don't take it out on yourself!!"

"I'm not let's just go!!"

"But--"

"Screw it all lets just go see Aki because I highly doubt it that the cub will come out the exact day...it never does!!"

"Oh...--OH!"

Back on the Plane...

It was funny to see the same kids from before on the plane

"Hey! There he is again."

I turned to see those wild kids flipping over seats and attcking each other like animals. I chuckled and looked down at the baby.

"Kakkorott..."

"Yeah..."

"The months went by so fast...we only haveone more month...hopefully it comes early ...i hate to bear the cubs...they're are so roudy!"

And just as I concluded my sentence the twins kicked.

I started to wimper about how hard the blow was.

"Geta-kun!" Goku squeaked in a high pitched voice that made my ears bleed.

"Are you okay?!"

"Until you sqeaked!!"

"Oh...my bad..."

He sat back in his seat with that goddamned sad look on his face.

"Honey I'm--AH!--Sorry!!"

I hugged his kissing him on the lips and caressing his chest.

"Om my god will you two faggots cut it out!!"

As Goku turned to look at the person the girl from the little possie punched the shit out of him.

"Anything else from anybody about these two?!"

There was an awkward silence.

"That' waht I thought so lets all relax and enjoy the fuckin' flight you dickholes!!"

I stood up and clapped and she came up to me for a high-five ...I fell back due to the weight on my back."

"Oops...sorry!"

"No prob...say what's your name?!"

"Willow...aint gots no house training nor parents but I know how to be a woman and to carry myself in a diginfied matter...at your service Prince Vegeta..."

I began to blush ...it was so embarrassing because she was on one knee bowing to me as if we were on Vegetasei...it was so weird.

Another kid from her pack spoke...it was the two twin humans.

"I'm Brian and my twin name is Super Fag!"

The other twin tackled Brian, "And I'm AJ...--"

"The "A" in his name means Ashley!!"

"SHUDAUP!! Stop tellin people that!!"

"My name is Jason...son of Jak..." The Tribeccian one rose as he introduced himself.

"Jak?!"

"Yes...is there a problem...??"

"I gotta question..."

"Ask away..."

"Did he actually marry Emerald...??"  
"Yeah...that's my mother..."

"OMG!!" I couldn't help but to act like a little fan girl in an anime convention.

"What..."

"I thought it was a rumor..."

"And jus to sum it all up...I'm ...Travis..."

"Say Vegeta!!"

My eyes widen when Brian shouted my name.

"You look soooooooooooooooooooooo similar to the guy on MSI..."

"MSI as in what??"

"MIndless Self Indulgence...You look like him with you hair like that..."

"C'mere Brian..."

He seem to be a bit timid when he walked towards me.

"I am..." I wispered in his ear.

"He was about to scream when I shushed him.

"OMG OMG OMG...I did know that you were the secretary of ballon doggies!!"

I cocked my brow when he said that...

"WTF?!"

Goku bursted into laughter and The cubs seem to be calm after I had thought about what he said.

"Hey its a cover-up...if I would of said what you told me just now I know some ppl who would rip you apart and stick you on the wall."

Just as Brian finished his statement I felt my lower body open up...that wasn't good...

* * *

**Sorry to leave you at A cliff Hanger for a long time...I hat to study for finals and I'm workin on WiFi here...I can't get a signal like that ya know unless I'm near a server...and Now that schools over I can conclude!! MU HAHAHAHAHA!! PEACE!! PS I'm Dislectic...(Hopefully I spelled it right) so if there anymistacks I didnt catch just make it out and ususally it the opposite of that letter 3 might as well be an "E" okay...peace**


End file.
